


【绿皮书】不设防

by Leon7C



Category: Green Book
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon7C/pseuds/Leon7C
Summary: 公路爱情故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *托尼单身设定

01【纽约·纽约州】

一开始托尼是完全拒绝的。  
他一人吃饱全家不饿，就算两个月没有收入，总归饿不死，犯不着跑去给黑人当司机。  
况且还要去南方巡回演出？拜托，即使他到现在都没出过纽约，黑人在那些地界会遇到什么问题他也是可以想象到的。  
但唐纳德·谢利提的待遇的确优厚，就算托尼往上抬了价他也照单全收，这倒使得托尼有些骑虎难下了。  
“道上”大佬的邀请让他下了决心，他再也不想去当打手了，既然要彻底远离，索性暂时离开纽约，避避锋芒。  
不过……托尼从后视镜里时不时瞄一眼后座的人，他本来已经做好了跟部落酋长相处两个月的打算，想不到这个人居然把那身古怪的长袍换了。  
托尼难以忽视心底的怪异感，他毕竟极少见黑人穿西装。  
更何况竟然穿得还挺好看的。  
“托尼，看路。”  
托尼翻了个白眼，故意坐直了身体，刚想点支烟抽，想起谢利几分钟前刚义正严辞地命令他灭烟，又结结实实翻了个白眼。  
周薪125，周薪125，托尼默念着，努力用钱催眠自己，不然恐怕连这两个月旅程的第一天就挨不过去。

02【匹兹堡·宾夕法尼亚州】

晚上住的酒店环境很安静。  
托尼在房间里呆着无聊，就出来阳台透气。  
三重奏的另外两人正在泳池边上跟两个女孩喝酒，托尼想起白天跟谢利闲聊时说的话，一双眼睛不安分地往姑娘胸上来回扫视。兴许是眼神太赤裸，一个女孩朝他这个方向看过来，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
托尼轻佻地吹了声口哨，换来四个人的怒目而视。  
他耸耸肩，随意地望向别处，正好看到二楼阳台上的谢利。  
谢利脱下了西装，换了身睡袍，坐在靠椅上，旁边地上放着托尼准备好的威士忌。  
他面无表情地看着某个地方，好似并没有被他们刚刚的骚动影响到，像在发呆，又像在沉思。  
托尼觉得这个人身上都是谜。

尽管他本人很厌恶别人听到意大利人第一反应就是黑手党，但的确他对黑人的固有印象跟谢利本人显然是截然相反的。  
就算托尼从来弄不懂那些个所谓的高雅音乐，但对于能住在卡内基音乐厅上面的人总归也是有几分认知的，更别说唱片公司给他的资料里还夹杂着一整页眼前人的辉煌履历。  
这样的人，不在纽约安分待着，跑南部冒险干嘛？  
当然，托尼只管安稳把钱赚到手，脑子里的念头只是一闪而过。  
他打了个哈欠，准备进屋睡觉。谢利却突然回过神来，转头看到托尼，对着他举杯。  
托尼挑了挑眉，冲他吹了个更为响亮的口哨。  
谢利肉眼可见的僵了一下，将酒一饮而尽就起身进了房。  
意大利人永不认输，托尼很得意。


	2. Chapter 2

03【路易斯维尔·肯塔基州】

经过五六场演出，跨越了好几个州，托尼和谢利终于慢慢熟悉起来。  
想起临走之前爸爸和兄弟们说的话，托尼在心里嘀咕，没有和黑人保持住距离这件事可不能怪我。  
可不是么，谁让同行的另外两个白人——大提琴手奥列格和低音提琴乔治——实在太过惹人生厌，托尼又是个憋不住话的人，能聊的不就只剩下谢利了？  
在见识过谢利的演奏之后，托尼一开始对他的不屑早已收了起来。他得说，谢利的确是个天才，而天才总是古怪的又闷闷不乐的。  
托尼对于这个发现表示宽容，并且得承认，谢利的沉郁气质的确为他增添了不少神秘感，让人不由自主产生一探究竟的冲动。不知不觉地，托尼渐渐接受了这个不同寻常的黑人旅伴。  
而谢利呢，或许是由于托尼在印第安纳州成功地解决了关于施坦威钢琴的突发事件让谢利觉察到托尼的可靠之处，他不再一直维持着拒人于千里之外的面具，甚至偶尔还会跟托尼提及自己过去的经历。  
多数时候东拉西扯的总是托尼，谢利只是应和，间或点出托尼的语法错误，这种相处模式在枯燥又紧凑的路途中意外地显出和谐。虽然谢利有时候古板到极点，既不让托尼拿走掉到地上的那块石头也不让他抽烟，但托尼还是暗自得意于成功让谢利用手吃下了炸鸡，这让他莫名产生了极大的成就感。

“托尼，抱歉，我不是故意麻烦你的。”  
谢利靠着托尼肩膀，一路上翻来覆去地说着同一句话，托尼哭笑不得，好不容易拿从谢利身上摸出来的钥匙开了门又把人放在床上，他这才一屁股坐到另一张床上开始大口喘气。  
也不知道谢利在想什么，大晚上的一个人跑去酒吧喝酒，要不是乔治经过发现，跑回去酒店拉来了托尼，那帮人又被托尼骗过误以为托尼有枪，他非得被那几个混蛋生吞活剥了不可。  
没由来地，托尼本能地抗拒去想严重的后果。  
为了转移注意，他开始打量起谢利的房间。  
狭小的空间里摆下两张单人床就已经基本无处下脚了，墙纸斑驳基本剥落殆尽，空气中弥漫着一股灰尘和潮湿夹杂的怪味，想起东方酒店里他的房间以及那一大张还没来得及享用的披萨，托尼心情变得一言难尽。  
正在他盯着发黑的天花板发呆的时候，床上躺着的人又开始嘀嘀咕咕：“托尼，我真的不是故意的。我本来要去找你的……”  
托尼猛地回过神来。  
谢利艰难地翻了个身，仰躺着还在自顾自地说：“我是要去找你的，可我快到的时候，才想起来……酒店不会让我进去的。但是我又不想回去……”  
托尼沉默片刻，先是再一次扫视整间房找到谢利喝剩的一杯水，挪动身体坐到谢利旁边，先喂他喝下，又慢慢地说：“以后你必须时刻跟着我，不要再单独行动了。”  
说完托尼自己倒先笑了，一个醉鬼能做出什么保证。  
没想到谢利却不知道哪来的力气，一把抓住了托尼的手坐了起来，没有焦距的眼睛努力集中视线盯着他看。  
托尼吓了一跳，一时间忘了动作，也跟着傻乎乎地望着谢利。  
两个人僵持着，托尼鬼使神差地盯着谢利长长的睫毛看。他不得不承认，忽略肤色的话，谢利的确长得好，再加上他总是西装革履，正经又斯文的样子，的确是很受欢迎的长相。  
谢利的眼神也重新变得迷离起来，也不知道是谁的唇先凑近对方的，等托尼恢复一点意识的时候，他的舌头已经和谢利的结结实实搅在一起，掠夺对方津液的力道几乎称得上是凶狠。  
“唔，嗯……托尼……”谢利双手无力地搭在托尼肩上。  
托尼直到有些呼吸不过来了才喘着粗气拉开距离，这才发现谢利不知不觉间已经被他压在床上，衬衫领口也在揉搓和摩挲中被拉扯开，现出结实的胸膛。  
该死的，这下难搞了。  
托尼郁闷地抓了一下头发，难得有些不知所措。  
谢利脸上带着潮红，嘴唇也肿得很，似乎是被托尼压得不舒服了，他仰视着托尼，有些迟钝地开口：“托……托尼？你太重了……”  
谢利认真摇了摇头，试图直起身体摆脱托尼的控制。  
他的语调和他的嘴唇一样软……托尼惊恐地发现随着谢利的动作，他原本就已半勃的阴茎这下彻底醒了过来。  
“什……什么？”神智完全不清醒的谢利按住了顶在他肚子上的硬物。  
操。  
托尼把明天谢利酒醒后的反应抛在了脑后，也伸手摸上了谢利鼓起的裤裆。  
谢利呼吸顿时变得急促，眼睛里似乎带着水，迷茫地看向托尼。  
“博士，慢慢来。”托尼低声说着，尽量轻巧地解开彼此的皮带。  
男人之间互相帮忙解决问题，也是常有的事吧，多情的意大利人理直气壮。

托尼一整晚基本都没怎么睡着。天好不容易亮了，他起身洗了把脸，数了数身上的钱，又看了一眼熟睡的谢利，悄悄地开门走了出去。  
他一开始天真了，接下来会发生什么意外还无法预测，必须有点杀伤性武器防身。


	3. Chapter 3

04【罗利·北卡罗来纳州】

托尼习惯性地从后视镜里瞄一眼谢利。  
他现在已经把这小动作做得驾轻就熟，完全不着痕迹。  
谢利还在径自念着那些不知道哪来的绕口令，托尼哭笑不得，在谢利的多番催促下还是拖着长音一句句复述。  
谢利一点儿不在意他吊儿郎当的态度，不厌其烦地挨个纠正他的发音。  
这是谢利引入的新消遣。路途实在漫长，托尼几乎把所有俏皮的闲话都说尽了。诚然，他总能滔滔不绝，但谢利显然不太想听他比较各州女性的尺码。  
托尼一开始对于这种新颖的学习还挺感兴趣，时间一长就烦了。要问他为什么能一直忍受着，托尼又一次从后视镜里看了一眼谢利。  
对方像往常一样戴着眼镜，浆洗得硬挺的白衬衫领口翻出来，压在红色羊毛衫上，的确是很清隽优雅的样子。托尼忍不住想，谢利博士如果能给别人教课的话，是不是就是这样。但尽管不知道为什么但十分坚定的是，他并不想让谢利博士将绕口令教给第二个人。  
似乎是太热了，谢利将手伸到系得严实的领口处解开了一粒扣子。  
低头看看自己身上的廉价短袖，托尼背对着谢利做了个牙疼的表情。  
但这不妨碍托尼继续欣赏谢利的手。他得说，钢琴家的手修长又干净，在黑白键上跳跃的时候的确很是赏心悦目。而托尼脑海里的画面比这更要香艳。

托尼止不住想起路易斯维尔的那一晚，对方乖顺地在他的引领下用价值连城的手讨好着他，随着托尼的动作加快节奏，最后甚至好奇地舔了一下手心里沾到的白浊。  
“味道怎么样？”托尼哑着声问。  
“咸。”谢利博士皱着眉的样子像在认真品评一道不对胃口的意大利面。  
托尼将谢利一把揽过，舌头再次侵入他湿热的口腔。

“托尼？托尼？看路。”谢利博士敏锐地观察到车子已经开始有些偏离干道。  
该死的，托尼回过神，迅速摆正了方向盘。  
这也是他们这几天唯一没有涉及的话题。  
那天托尼买完枪回来，见到的就是已经穿戴整齐的谢利。  
“男人嘛。”  
他们俩在眼神交流中古怪地达成了默契，将这件尴尬事揭过不谈。  
而谢利到底是怎么想的，又记得多少，托尼并不清楚，但他看得出来谢利发呆的时候越来越多。托尼当然能发现，每次谢利不发一言地转着他左手上戴着的戒指的时候，都是在发呆。  
这只是意外，托尼告诉自己，最重要的是保障谢利博士的演出，然后安稳地回到纽约拿自己剩下的另一半钱。

“如果你真的憋不住的话，或许应该在路边解决。”托尼从后视镜里观察着谢利的反应。  
谢利充满克制地回应他：“我绝不会干那种事。”  
“但我们现在至少还要20分钟才能回到旅馆！”  
“那你就开快点。”谢利明显不想再继续这个话题，把头扭到一边看着窗外。  
“不懂你为什么非要这么刻板。”托尼小声嘀咕了一句，谢利坐立不安又极力掩饰窘迫的样子让他莫名地烦躁。  
“刻板？”谢利却猛地坐正了，双眼紧紧盯着托尼的背影，“刻板的是我吗，托尼？你有看到那个所谓的卫生间了吗？还有晚上那道炸鸡？”  
第一次见谢利情绪这么外露，托尼有些发怵，难得显得有些弱势：“上次你不是爱上炸鸡了吗？”  
“但这应该是我自己的选择。”谢利冷冰冰地说。  
托尼不再说话，再一次加快速度。

迅速解决完问题，谢利拧开水龙头，双手捧起水洗了把脸，拿过毛巾擦干水迹，这才直起身体，缓慢地深呼吸。  
他望着镜子里的自己发呆。  
白天在公路旁看到的黑农和晚上简陋的草厕不断在他脑子里来回交织着。那些人——托尼称为“你的同胞们”——默默看着他，戒备又惊奇，好像他是个异类。  
是因为他凭什么穿着这身人模狗样的衣服吗，谢利对着镜子调整好袖扣，还是他竟敢让托尼给他开车门？  
托尼。  
谢利想起那个一反常态沉默不语的司机，他不该把话都砸给托尼，这不是托尼的错。  
但他又有什么错？  
谢利无声地叹了口气。

卫生间的门终于被打开。  
托尼把烟头摁灭，从椅子上站起来。  
谢利看着托尼走到他面前。  
托尼捧着他的脸亲了上去。  
“托尼？！”谢利错愕地睁大双眼，愣了一下才使劲推开。  
托尼顺从地张开双手放开谢利，没等谢利再次开口，又将他一把掼到墙边。  
“我在车上就想这么干了。”托尼扯开嘴角笑了笑，故意凑到谢利耳边，呼吸间热息喷到谢利的颈间，像请求又像诱惑，“博士，你也不介意让那帮婊子养的多等一会儿吧？”  
肤色掩盖不住谢利脸上窜起的红，托尼觉得有趣，歪过头轻轻咬了一下谢利的耳朵，又故意用下身用力蹭他。  
“注意言辞，托尼。”谢利喃喃说道，身体却明显地放松了下来。


	4. Chapter 4

05【孟菲斯·田纳西州】上

托尼和谢利的关系开始变得更为奇特。  
原本只是一次醉酒发生的意外，在肾上腺素和无处宣泄的愤怒的影响下却再一次发生了，就此心照不宣地成为两个人共同的秘密。  
托尼从未想过自己竟会迷上这项唾液交换的运动。他当然有过丰富的经验，在科帕的时候，他一挥手，就会有金发女招待默默跟随走向偏僻的角落。对方是为了他兜里刚刚赚到的小费，托尼也只是为了发泄欲望，多余的亲吻显然不合时宜，只是应付了事。  
但他却对唐的嘴唇着了迷。

“博士，这种时候我还叫您谢利博士，不太好吧？”托尼咬着对方的唇，含含糊糊地问。  
唐低低地“嗯”了一声。他总是这样放不开。托尼疑心自己十三岁的侄子都比唐懂得更多。  
但托尼一点儿也不因此觉得乏味。他敲开博士房门的时候是带着每晚例行的威士忌的，“好酒还是不适合独酌，您说呢？”他冲博士眨眼。  
博士对此的回应是让开了通道让他进门。  
托尼只带了一个酒杯，他端起来喝了一口，不着急咽下去，而是掐着唐的下巴喂给他。唐被按坐到托尼大腿上的时候显得有些局促，眼镜由于托尼的动作只能歪歪地搭着鼻梁，托尼不让唐摘下，唐只能手忙脚乱地一边扶住镜框，一边努力地将澄澈的酒液连着两人的津液一起咽下，但液体还是溢了出来，沿着他的嘴角往下流到脖子。  
托尼是从不浪费的人，他的嘴唇顺着酒渍往下移着，舔吻唐的颈窝，然后是喉结，小小的一块在托尼的嘬咬下紧张地滚动。托尼戏弄够了才大发慈悲放过，再度抬起头吻住唐的嘴巴。唐本来就比托尼略高，加上他坐在托尼的腿上，因此托尼几乎是仰着头和他接的吻，也就将他的所有表情一览无遗。托尼抬手将唐的眼镜摘掉，唐条件反射地闭上眼睛，翘密的睫毛不时地抖动，他的手搭在托尼的脸上抚摸着，戒指正好抵着托尼的下颌。坚硬的触感让托尼有些吃痛，他放慢了动作，轻轻碾磨着唐饱满的唇肉，时不时伸出舌头舔舐。  
他的手也不甘寂寞地往下探，从唐暗金花纹的睡袍下摆——他不止一次腹诽清教徒般的博士繁复闷骚的睡袍品味——探了进去。  
而他发现了什么？  
托尼轻咬了一下对方红肿的唇瓣，稍微分开了距离，带着坏笑问：“博士，难道你也没有带熨斗吗？”  
唐还沉浸在亲吻里，闻言只是有些困惑地摇了摇头，用鼻子讨好地蹭了蹭托尼的脸颊，是想要继续的意思。  
托尼不再追问，继续手上的动作，睡袍下一丝不挂的状态让他轻而易举地摸到唐光裸的大腿。唐这才反应过来，耳朵悄悄地红了。  
“坏孩子。”托尼故意朝唐的耳朵喷热气。  
唐抿住嘴唇，搁在平日里是开口让托尼注意看路的表情，但他却不发一言，只是配合地分开自己的双腿。  
不同于女孩们的饱满柔软，唐的大腿细瘦但结实，托尼着迷于手下滑腻的触感，来回抚摸着。干惯力气活的人有着粗糙的厚茧，唐被摸得有些受不了了，夹住托尼的手蹭了蹭以示催促。  
托尼安抚地亲了一下对方的嘴角，继续往里探索。他刚一试探性地按上那处褶皱，就敏锐地感知到怀里的人全身立刻僵硬了起来。  
尽管从善如流地移开了手指，但托尼忍住叹气的冲动，还是故意掐了一把对方大腿内侧的软肉。  
“嘶——”唐忍痛的皱眉让托尼毫无道理的忿忿缓解不少。

托尼对唐的嘴唇着了迷，他爱上了接吻这件事。  
他觉得或许是爱荷华州美丽的平原给自己下了魔法，要不他怎么从单纯的欲望宣泄变得日渐沉迷，甚至越来越不满足，只想更进一步呢？  
但托尼不能。  
他只能将没由来的失望和沮丧以另一种方式发泄出来。  
他在典雅的酒店走廊里亲吻唐，在破旧的汽车旅馆里亲吻唐，唐看书时习惯小声诵读喜欢的段落，托尼会静静听完，然后将唐压在蓝色的凯迪拉克里亲得喘不上气。  
正如他父亲经常说的，及时行乐最重要。


	5. Chapter 5

05 【孟菲斯·田纳西州】下

唐在托尼对面坐下，将可乐放到桌上，往托尼那边推了推。  
托尼咬着笔抬头看他，龇牙咧嘴地摸了一下脑后鼓起的包，幽怨的眼神让唐不自在地摸了摸鼻子，又有点想笑。  
说起来这都怪托尼自己，昨晚演出结束后，托尼硬是把唐堵在休息室里。等了半天没见人的同伴过来找人。敲门声响起的时候，原本精神就高度紧张的唐条件反射地将托尼大力推开——“砰！”——托尼后脑勺直接磕到门上，发出一声巨响。  
等到门终于被打开，乔治瞪大眼睛警惕地蹬了托尼一眼，转头上下打量着唐：“他打你了？”  
奥列格则是给了托尼一个充满警告的眼神。

唐克制自己不要露出笑容，手握成拳作为掩饰放在嘴边轻咳一声，开始关注托尼埋头写的东西。  
对方从下车之后就一直坐在这，唐极力不去注意他糟糕的字迹——还有那一团团的黑色污渍，难道不是划个斜杠就能代表删去了吗——转而关注他的内容：“你在写什么？”  
托尼依旧低着头思索，回答很简洁：“家信。”  
“我还以为是勒索信。”  
托尼先是瞪了他一眼，脑子一转又觉得唐这种吐槽还挺妙，于是没心没肺地露出一个傻笑以示附和：“我现在可是听得懂的，你这是双关！”因为他表情很凶，又是意大利人。  
唐终于憋不住了，如果不是教养使然，他觉得自己能笑到桌子底下去。  
托尼虽然不明白他在笑什么，但很好脾气地继续解释：“我在给我兄弟写信，让他在圣诞节前去把我的手表赎回来。”  
“那为什么不直接打电话？我付给你的工资应该绰绰有余吧。”  
托尼耸耸肩：“能省一点是一点。”  
唐愣了愣，托尼不经意的回答像是在这快乐的空气里掺入了杂质。  
他沉静下来，想起托尼在上路第一天就跟他提到的事，演出结束后尽量赶回家以便和家人一起过平安夜。而托尼刚刚又提到了圣诞节，这使得唐突然意识到，他们已经快临近巡演的尾声了。

“托尼，回到纽约后，你会继续回科帕上班吗？”唐声音很轻柔。  
“会吧。”托尼思考着信的内容，漫不经心地接话，“总得赚钱不是？我和我的家人一直都生活在布朗克斯区，有了这次攒下的钱，或许我可以换个大点的房子住，将来也更方便……”  
更方便什么？结婚，生子，组建一个吵吵闹闹又温馨的新家庭。  
唐没有说话。  
托尼似乎没在意到他的沉默，想好怎么写之后，兴冲冲地把面前被蹂躏得面目全非的纸撕去，揉成纸团扔在一边，换了一张白纸开始奋笔疾书。  
唐嘴角紧紧地抿着，他凝视着那个可怜巴巴的纸团，感觉自己的心脏也被人攥在手里，捏了一下，又一下。

他们在下午赶到了小镇。  
距离晚上的演出还有几个钟头，不着急吃晚餐，托尼回头询问唐要不要去逛逛。唐盯了托尼好一会儿才点头，跟着他下车。  
托尼意识到唐的心情不太好，尽管对方还是一如既往淡然自若的样子，但托尼就是能发现他一点儿也没提起劲。  
因此当唐驻足在西装店的橱窗前的时候，托尼极力怂恿他进去试试。  
“拜托，你总不能一直穿着同一套演出服吧。”  
唐扭头看一眼托尼，又将视线投向橱窗里穿着铁灰色三件套的白人模特。

“抱歉，你只能买下来才能试。”  
店员不容置疑地从唐的手里夺过西装。  
他早该想到会是这样。唐目不斜视地经过呆愣在原地的托尼，维持住摇摇欲坠的自尊，面无表情大踏步地走出店门。  
托尼捏紧了拳头，又慢慢松开。

晚上托尼跟以往一样站在舞台左侧面，观众和唐都看不见的地方。  
即便没有这一个多月的耳濡目染，托尼也不难听出，若说之前钢琴一直是唐缱绻私语的对象，他挚爱的情人和缪斯的话，现在唐简直是将黑白键当作了情绪宣泄的出口，几乎要把所有压抑着的狂暴的情绪都融进华彩乐章里。  
奥列格显然比托尼更加内行，演奏中他好几次隐晦地看向唐，唐的节奏让他们颇有些招架不住，也险些拉不回来。

凝视着唐僵直的背影，托尼靠在柱子上发呆。  
坦白讲，他搞不懂自己的想法了。  
如果换做以前的他，有什么事情能用拳头解决他一定立刻出手，他会当场结结实实给那个眼高于顶的店员一顿教训，让他记着以后不许再欺负人。如果是一开始跟唐上路的他，会秉持着多一事不如少一事的态度，反正拿唐的工资只需要保证唐的演出顺利就好，其他关他托尼什么事？黑人受点白眼不是应该的吗，这不是什么大不了的事。  
但下午的时候，见唐径直走出门去，托尼原本气到爆炸的头脑却迅速冷却了下来。  
他只想追上唐，陪在他身边，让他再也不受一点伤害。  
他是什么时候转变了心态的？  
托尼从小在纽约长大，他见惯了那些或唯唯诺诺或凶狠残暴的黑人，他从来不觉得社会或者自己以及身边人在歧视他们。黑人喝过的杯子，就是已经被污染了，应该扔掉。  
那是他们应得的，上帝那句话怎么说来着，“原罪”！  
托尼对这样根深蒂固的想法产生了些许怀疑，尽管他脑子里还是一团乱麻，但他可以确定——  
唐不应该被这样对待。  
这对他一点儿也不公平。

“你还好吗？”  
演出结束后，车子停在酒店门口，托尼隔着后视镜看唐。  
唐睁开自上车后一直闭着的双眼。  
“我是说，需要……嗯，找人聊聊吗？”托尼斟酌着。  
唐摇摇头，显得很疲惫：“早点休息吧，托尼。”  
他这次没有等托尼就自顾自下车走了进去。


	6. Chapter 6

06【小石城·阿肯色州】上

托尼很少会失眠，甚至称得上是沾床即睡。但遇上唐以来，他也不知道这是第几次在床上睁着眼睛看天花板了。  
他索性爬起来点了支烟，堪称野兽般的直觉让他总有种不好的预感。  
刺耳的电话铃很快就印证了这一点。

在开车前往电话里说的地点的路上，托尼没有想太多。无非是唐又出去买醉被人挑衅了，这回还牵扯上警察——这倒也好，警察在唐至少不会吃太多亏。实话是，托尼差不多已经习惯了收拾这种局面，甚至说得上驾轻就熟。  
而在见到唐第一眼时托尼只有一个念头，这他妈的都叫什么事？！

“上帝，你们至少让他穿上衣服！”  
托尼随手拿起一条毛巾扔到唐身上，转而冷静地开始跟警察交涉。  
托尼虽然喜欢直截了当地解决问题——换言之就是用拳头说话——但他察言观色的能力从来不在话下，要不然在俱乐部那种地方早被吃得骨头也不剩了。他从两个警察的回话和神情里觉察到他们的目的就是想敲一笔钱，否则早就将唐带回警局了，犯不着在这——托尼在谈话的间隙打量了一下周边，“呵，澡堂！”，多么适合两个欲火焚身的男人——就让托尼过来。  
普利莫西装店，托尼甚至提到了不久前刚刚给了唐一次羞辱的地方，油滑地用给两位警官添置西装的借口塞了钞票。  
整个过程里托尼除了最开始的一眼再也没有把视线投向唐，等唐穿好衣服之后，托尼阴沉地注视了一会儿那个哆哆嗦嗦的白种小鸡仔，自己先走了出去。

托尼想抽烟，但是他的烟落在酒店房间里。  
他又想骂人，他把最难听的话用英语和意大利语分别在心里骂了一遍。但这一点也不能缓解他现在暴涨的怒火。  
“他们对待我的方式是不对的，而你还给了他们钱。”唐跟在他后面出来。  
你居然还敢说这种话，你怎么敢？  
“我只希望你没有贿赂他们。”唐继续说。  
他们先后走到蓝色凯迪拉克旁边。  
“我只做了我应该做的。倒是你，你知道这种事情透露出去会对你的职业生涯造成什么影响吗？”托尼希望自己的尾音没有流露出冷笑。  
但他分明听到了一声冷笑，是来自唐的。  
“请你不要再假装关心我的职业生涯了。”  
托尼猛地转身，面无表情地盯着唐。唐径直往下说：“你只需要保证我能顺利到达下一个演出地点，别的事都不用你担心。”  
闻言，托尼一步步逼近对方，最后是在以往已经足够耳鬓厮磨的距离上停了下来。  
而唐毫无惧色地，面无表情地回望着他。  
唐眼睛里什么都没有。  
托尼一直压抑住的情绪全都涌了上来，他极少会这样，他笑的时候只会大笑，愤怒的时候可以气得跳脚，而此时陌生的酸胀和伤心像海浪一样拍打着他，不激烈，但绵长，不知道什么时候是尽头。  
他不懂为什么会变成这样，他说：“你答应过我，要去哪必须有我陪着。”  
他声音轻得仿佛是在跟自己对话，唐答应过的，他也是这么做的，在他们天南海北地聊天的时候，在他们一起尝试新的食物的时候，在他们意乱情迷的时候。  
托尼一直以为他们没能进行到最后一步，只是因为他俩都是男的，他对自己的性向很确定，唐也有一个难以忘怀的前妻。但现在一切都被推翻了，唐可以跟别的男人也做同样的事，甚至比跟他一块儿做得更多。  
那我又算什么？托尼有些茫然。  
而唐的回应清晰且客套，他几乎称得上是彬彬有礼地说：“我恐怕这种事情你不需要在我旁边。”  
托尼扭头坐上车，再也没跟唐说一句话。


	7. Chapter 7

06【小石城·阿肯色州】中

回到房间，托尼先是洗了一个冷水澡，嫌不够又把头放到水龙头下任由流水冲了几分钟，这才稍微平复下来。  
前不久接到警察电话的时候，他一时情急，抓起车钥匙就出了门。现在才发现手上夹着的烟被他无意识地扔到地上，幸好几乎抽完了，打了蜡的木地板上只有被灼到的一个黑点，不仔细看几乎发现不了。托尼湿着头发蹲下去捡起烟头，捏在手里呆看了半晌，直接坐到了地板上。  
他不是没见过同性恋，甚至他跟唐之间发生的事足以证明他也不是只对女人有感觉——至少在身体上，但托尼没想到的是，在亲眼目睹唐跟一个陌生男人赤身裸体地坐在一起的时候，他在那一瞬间会恨不得把那个男人杀了。或者他可以抽出兜里的枪，把唐杀了再给自己喂一颗子弹。  
而在他用尽平生最多的自制力压抑住自己的暴怒的时候，唐冷冰冰的甚至可以称得上无所谓的态度却给他从头到脚浇了一盆冷水。是，唐只是他的老板，唐雇用他的原因是什么，“解决问题”。  
托尼背靠着床，伸长手臂拿到床头柜上的香烟，抽出一根点着，深深吸了一口。他抬头凝视着吐出的烟圈，似乎明白了一些，唐的自矜和自傲，脆弱和坚持，这一切并不仅仅是因为他是一个游走在黑白之间的天才。  
甚至之前他和唐之间那种古怪的相处方式也有了解释，他们亲吻，他们互相抚慰，但从来没有更进一步。唐无非是……不喜欢他罢了。  
周薪125美元的工资待遇，托尼为老板提供一些无伤大雅的服务也是合情合理的。  
他把一支烟用最慢的速度抽完，随后将烟头摁在地板上。  
不就是做一个称职的司机吗，胡说家托尼利普什么都能办到。  
托尼拒绝去深想此时自己内心毫无道理的抽痛和窒息。

第二天早上唐居然准时出现在早餐桌上。  
他无视了奥列格和乔治投向他眼角伤口的古怪眼神，只是一如既往地冲在座的人礼貌点头然后坐下。  
托尼味同嚼蜡勉强吞下嘴里的面包，将咖啡一饮而尽，“我先把行李搬到车上。”率先离开了座位。  
唐没有抬头。

路上他们一直保持着沉默。中午，托尼下车去买午餐，回来的时候除了披萨和水还顺带拿了一袋冰块递给唐，“敷伤口上。”  
换作平时唐会刨根问底，问出托尼究竟是如何得到的冰块——多半是“礼貌”地询问店员的结果。托尼也会插科打诨，将话题转为对自己的吹嘘抑或朴素的对沿途风景的赞美。而这回唐什么多余的话也没说，点点头说了句谢谢，就看向了窗外。托尼也只是耸耸肩权当回应。

到达下榻的酒店的时候，他们遇到了意想不到的人。  
托尼的意大利同胞兼旧日“同僚”，多米尼克和一个他不认识的人从酒店里走了出来，跟托尼迎面撞上。  
在听到对方是奉布鲁克林的命令来办事之后，托尼就已经想快速结束对话了。他年轻不懂事的时候在布鲁克林手下混过一段时间，好不容易脱离了出来，怎么可能再去接触那种吃人不吐骨头的行当？而在对方嘴巴开始对唐不干不净的时候，托尼更是烦躁地想立马离开。  
要不是不想横生枝节，托尼看了一眼站在台阶上静静等着他的唐，拳头能解决的问题他绝对不会在这跟这两个渣滓磨嘴皮。  
“我该走了，还得赚钱不是。”托尼冲唐抬抬下巴。  
“嘿，”多米尼克用意大利语骂了句粗话，“今晚酒吧等你？犯不着为这种人干活儿。”  
“行。”托尼敷衍地点头。

“托尼？”上楼的时候唐跟在后面突然喊他。  
托尼两只手分别拿着行李，埋头数着台阶，嗯了一声表示疑问。  
唐不说话了。  
这次他们房间的安排是面对面，托尼把东西放到唐房间门口，说：“待会儿招待会把剩下的行李搬上来，如果累的话，晚餐你可以让他送过来。”  
话说完了，托尼却没有进自己屋的打算，他不受控制地去看唐的伤口，是被警察揍过一拳，淤青肿得厉害。“或许，你该把它遮一遮，明天还有演出不是吗？”托尼隔空比划了一下。  
唐咬了一下嘴唇，学着托尼平时的样子耸耸肩，说：“没事的。”  
托尼不说话了，点点头转身进了房间。  
他一直没听到对面关门的声音。


	8. Chapter 8

06【小石城·阿肯色州】下

“托尼。”  
托尼在关门的时候听到了唐的声音。  
“你要去哪里？”唐站在自己房间门口。  
托尼挠挠头发，他们之间的氛围还是有些尴尬，“下楼喝一杯。”  
“和你的朋友多米尼克吗？”唐换成意大利语，语速很快地继续，“在你接受他的邀请之前，我想我们该谈一谈。”  
唐没有给托尼说话的机会，他像是已经思考过很久了所以说得很流畅，“你的工作完成得很出色，因此我决定正式任命你为巡演经理。”他顿了顿，“而这个头衔，意味着你要承担更多的责任……”  
托尼找到了插话的机会，他的疑惑很明显，“嘿，我不需要这些，125美元的周薪，加上全额报销的额外支出。这是我们说好的不是吗？”  
唐终于对上了他的目光，眼神晦暗难言，像是想说什么，但终究没有说出口。  
托尼脑子转了个弯就明白过来了，说不准是什么滋味，酸的涩的都有。但不管怎么样，他从没有想过考虑多米尼克的建议。他从没有想过离开唐。  
明明选择权是在唐手里，担心的难道不该是托尼吗？  
托尼弯了下嘴角，做出一副轻松的样子，“我只是要下楼跟他们说清楚，我不会接受他们的邀请。”  
他想表现得更无所谓一点，但他没办法，他的心都快吊到嗓子眼了，只能直直地看着唐，期待对方说出一些话来。  
至于他期待的是什么，他自己也搞不明白。但他从未如此渴望过。  
然而唐偏了偏头，躲开了他的视线。  
托尼把莫名的失望压在舌尖下吞了下去，“那我先走了。”

下楼的时候唐从后面喊住他。  
“托尼，昨晚的事情，我很抱歉。”  
唐站在高处，这使得托尼没法看清他的表情。  
他是为了什么而道歉？托尼搞不明白，他越来越看不懂唐，这让他感到前所未有的疲惫。  
托尼挑了会儿眉，极力搜刮着肚子里不多的词藻，最后换作干巴巴的一句，“没事，嗯，我在纽约的酒吧干了半辈子，见过的……你知道，这世界就是这么复杂。”  
他说不下去了，没等唐回答就三步并作两步地下楼，走到楼梯拐角的时候脚步一顿，又掉头跑了上去。  
没想到唐还伫立在原地，表情空白像在发呆。  
托尼的去而复返将他吓了一跳，甚至往后倒退了一步。  
托尼说：“我想，或许你也想喝一杯？我到那交待一句就走。然后我们可以再找个地方？”  
唐愣愣地盯他半晌，良久才长长地舒了口气，郑重地冲托尼点了一下头。  
托尼走在前面率先下了楼。  
虽然他想不通的事情很多，但是有一点他很确信。  
在面对更为过分的歧视和误解的时候唐都从来没有这样谨小慎微地表现出求和的姿态。  
这让托尼心悸，他不应当也完全不能是值得唐如此对待的人。

托尼无视了多米尼克的挽留，把钱留在吧台上纯当做请客，直接走出了酒吧。  
唐果然站在门口等他。  
他们并肩走着，一言不发，直到坐下来各自默默喝了几杯，才像是打碎了凝滞的空气，打开了话匣子。  
托尼托着腮看唐讲他过去的经历，他是怎么跟母亲学的钢琴，怎么被选去列宁格勒学习，怎么出的名，他爱的肖邦、莫扎特怎么被他忍痛舍弃，只在练习时才能弹奏起。  
“人们永远不会接受一个黑人弹奏的古典音乐。”唐最后露出一个苦涩的笑容，将杯子里的酒一饮而尽。  
“我倒不觉得，谁都能弹奏那个什么？谢邦？但你是独一无二的。”托尼认真地说。  
唐倒酒的手顿了顿，才接着倒满。他举起杯子示意和托尼干杯，喝太急了眼睛不受控制地渗出些许液体。  
他默默吸了一下鼻子，“托尼，我很开心。但我必须说，不是谁都能弹奏肖邦的。至少，很少人能弹得跟我一样好。”  
他的揶揄没有引起托尼的注意，托尼呆呆地顺着亮晶晶的液体望到唐的眼角，他伸出手，到了半空又慢慢停住，只是用手指隔着空气点了点，说：“你的伤口？”  
唐不在意地抬手摸了摸，低下头只说：“不是你说的吗？还是要注意一下的。”  
唐用不知道什么膏体遮住了淤青，被眼泪洇湿化开了些，露出的部分倒有些像是亲吻留下的痕迹。  
这仿佛是对托尼无声的嘲笑。  
他脑海里瞬间轰的一声好似雷炸。  
唐这样厚待于他，甚至不惜低下身段放下自尊来挽留他，仅仅是因为他拿了钱并且做了自己应尽的分内事。  
世界对唐刻薄至极，以至于一点善意他都想珍藏。  
托尼在这样的时刻被唐的温柔击碎，这使他终于意识到房间里早已存在的大象。

他爱上了唐·谢利，他的老板，天才钢琴家，背负着沉重包袱却依旧愿意相信美好的人。  
托尼想起他把唐抵在某个围墙角落里亲——忘了是在哪个露天晚餐的场合，男主人应酬的声音从遥远的地方传来又清晰得像就在面前。唐紧张地按着托尼的肩，托尼在黑暗的掩护下一边在他颈窝留下细碎的濡湿的吻，一边轻声安抚他，“没事的，有我在”。  
唐当时没有回应。  
唐永远不会对他有所回应。  
他彻底完了。托尼冷静又绝望地想。


	9. Chapter 9

07【伯明翰·阿拉巴马州】上

在结束了杰克逊市的行程之后，他们终于要准备抵达这趟漫长巡演的最后一站。  
然后是回纽约，托尼到装修完毕的科帕继续做他的“危机公关”，唐则回到宫殿当他的中央公园钢琴家。  
这让托尼感到从未有过的挫败。这一个多星期以来，他的心情就跟天气一样糟糕。倒也是，任谁在顿悟爱情的那一刻顺便被判决了死刑，也很难不跟他一样。至于他为什么笃定唐不喜欢他，这不是很明显吗？不提唐糟糕的打炮经历——“他喜欢的居然是那种瘦弱的小鸡仔！我一只手就能把他撂倒”——单说唐如果对他有那么一点感觉的话，总不能一点痕迹也没有吧？  
唐正蜷缩在后座打盹，所以托尼可以大大方方地转头看他。  
他裹在那条暗红毛毯里，闭着眼睛发出均匀的呼吸。  
或许窗外的雨声也成了他的催眠曲。  
托尼不受控制地因此而手脚发软。  
这是爱一个人的表现吗？无时不刻想待在他身边，见到他的时候却手心出汗，不知所措。  
而唐一贯是表情淡淡的样子，除了那天跟托尼发生争吵之外，托尼再也没见过他失态的样子。  
他总是镇定的，从容的，彬彬有礼的。  
托尼想象不出唐为爱所困的样子。  
所以尽管他老爸从小教导他要勇敢迈出第一步——他一直也是这么做的，但托尼在有很多次能再进一步坦诚相告的时候，退缩了。  
他怯于表达自己的爱意，更不能接受唐对此的回应。唐一定会皱着眉，想尽最多的方法既最大程度地不伤害托尼又能回绝他。  
托尼连让他为难哪怕几秒都不忍心。  
雨下得很急，天也暗沉得想要压下来，但他们必须赶在天亮之前到达伯明翰。  
托尼尽量平稳驾驶，好不打扰到唐难得的睡眠。  
他觉得或许该去外面淋会儿雨冷静一下。  
他被爱情这个恶魔折磨得不像他自己。

让他“如愿以偿”淋雨的却是一个混蛋警察。  
一开始被拦下的时候，托尼还没什么感觉。等到对方蛮横地用手电将唐叫醒，又强迫他也必须从车里出来以供检查的时候，托尼就火了。  
“维勒朗格？这是什么狗屁姓氏？”警察低头看着托尼的证件。  
“意大利语，先生。”托尼咬着牙。  
“啧，现在我知道为什么你载着一个黑人了。”警察露出一个充满恶意的笑，嘲讽道，“因为你自己就是半个黑人。”  
下一秒他得到的回应是托尼的拳头。

在唐跟警察交涉并且成功打了一个电话的过程中，托尼一直坐在角落里出神。  
他搞砸了，当然，他不是说他后悔打出那一拳，但是唐对于他的冲动之举的确是……怒不可遏？恨铁不成钢？托尼的知识储备让他想不出太多的形容词。  
他感到不平和委屈，当然他也知道，唐受到的不公待遇比他多多了，并且一直保持着清醒和理智。但是，这并不能让他的怒火平息一点半点。  
而这种纠结也一直延续到他们从警局出来上车之后。

“……罗伯特他们做的事情是为了让这个国家变得更好。而你却让我破坏了原则，让他分心来利用职权处理我这点无足轻重的小事。”  
唐语气很硬，说完又揉了揉鼻梁，是耐心已经快耗尽的样子。  
托尼却一点不想顺势结束这个火药味十足的话题，“难道就因为我不是黑人，我就不能为他的话生气了吗？说实话，有时候我觉得我比你更像黑人。”  
“你说什么？”唐问得很快。  
“你真的理解你的种族吗？他们怎么吃，怎么喝，怎么生活？不是把房间布置得像个非洲城堡摆点稀奇古怪的装饰就能证明你是个黑人的！”  
唐像是被他点燃了，声音也随之抬高，“你有时候应该仔细想想你自己在说些什么。”  
托尼该停住的，但他控制不了。他想起他在路边玩骰子被唐教训那次，唐说的是什么，“你有选择提升自己的权利，他们没有”，他说的不正是那些黑人司机吗？唐根本就连自己也不认同自己的种族。而对于他……对于他这样的一个所谓“半个黑人”的意大利人，唐一定也完全不会有接受的可能。  
托尼哽住了，他明知道不是这样的，他早就明白唐坚持这趟其实完全没必要的南方巡演的原因，只是为了让那些自以为是的白人老爷们知道黑人也能弹一手好琴。但他堵不上心里那个不断漏风的缺口，只能变得口不择言，用伤害对方来麻痹自己，“难道不是吗？你高高在上，到处旅行，为富人弹奏，而我在为生计奔波。我住在街边，你坐在宝座上。是的，我他妈远比你黑得多！”  
原本火药味十足的气氛像是瞬间被注入了干冰，而唐的声音比车窗上结的霜还冷，“停车。”

07【伯明翰·阿拉巴马州】下

在唐打开车门的时候托尼也急忙下了车。  
他来不及后悔，他都干了什么事？  
“博士！回车上吧。”  
而唐甩开了他的手，几乎是在冒着雨往前冲。  
“是的，我住在城堡里，只有我一个人！”唐突然停住了，转头看着托尼，比起说话更像是嘶吼，“我既不被我的同胞所接受，也没办法让别人真正认可我。那些富人雇我给他们弹钢琴，是为了彰显他们有文化。但一下台我又变成了黑鬼，因为这是他们真正的文化。那么托尼，你告诉我，如果我不够黑，也不够白，甚至不够男人，那我又是谁？”  
迅猛的雨水很快打湿了两个人的全身，托尼的刘海湿嗒嗒地顺着额头垂下来挡住眼睛，以至于他无法看清唐脸上的究竟是雨水还是眼泪。  
但他从唐的眼睛里看到了破碎和伤心。  
“你只是你自己。”  
“别说傻话了托尼。”唐摇摇头，剖白自己让他显得有些难堪，“我看得出来，第一次见面的时候，你看着我的眼神，好像我是一只不合时宜的臭虫。你从不说谎的，不是吗？”  
“是，我承认。”托尼下意识地大声回道，他看得到唐瞬间暗下去的眼睛，于是放慢了语速，凝视着对方，几乎是一个字一个字地往外蹦，“但现在不是了，我该死地爱上你了。”  
原本以为永远也说不出口的话就这样告诉了对方。托尼彻底松了口气的同时心脏也因为紧张而微微抽搐着。  
他疑心自己被雨水激得发烧了，要不怎么会又痛又冷又烫，身体像是一半燃着火焰一半浸入冰水。  
是起死回生还是彻底绝望？唐颤抖的双唇回答了他。  
托尼感受到了脸上的湿热触感，真的是眼泪。  
他伸出双臂，将唐紧紧地抱住。

车上的暖气不顶用，他们两只落汤鸡也没办法撑太久。  
于是在唐的坚持下托尼找了间简陋的旅店凑合。  
唐从卫生间出来的时候差点撞上门框。  
托尼笑出了声。  
唐从上车开始就一直是这样恍惚的状态。  
托尼百分之八百确定这是因为他，托尼利普的缘故。  
他在唐的谴责目光下按熄了烟卷，坐直身体，“嘿，你还没说呢。”  
“嗯？说什么？”唐坐到床边摘掉了眼镜。  
托尼不满地啧了一声。  
唐忍不住低头露出梨涡。  
托尼瞬间知道自己被耍了，恼羞成怒把人压到床上。  
“这……这是什么？”唐无意间摸到托尼腰上的硬物。  
托尼放开他，献宝似的把东西抽出来，“喏。”  
一把黑色的手枪。  
“我就知道你有枪。”唐的语气很是得意，他双手放在肚子上平躺着，想了想又说，“其实本来阿密特也给我准备了一把。他怕你保护不了我，也怕你中途跑掉。”  
那个该死的印度人，托尼脑袋撑着手臂侧躺着看他，另一只手摸着唐的头发，就连骂骂咧咧都带着笑意，“那你怎么没带？”  
“我想，如果一开始就连你也要防备，那么这趟旅程就毫无意义了。”  
胡说家托尼再也说不出什么漂亮话来。  
他只是默默地低头亲了一下眼前人光华流转的眼睛。  
他也找到了那个最重要的意义。

End


End file.
